Objective: The Acute Leukemia Group B (ALGB) was formed in 1956 and in the ensuing years gradually increased its scope so as to include study of acute leukemia, chronic leukemia, lymphomas, myelomas and, most recently, a variety of solid tumors. We propose to participate in such studies by contributing cases, by playing a role in planning future studies, by setting up pilot studies of various drug schedules and combinations in solid tumors, and by continuing involvement in the analysis of group data, particularly with regard to acute leukemia of adults. In the course of this we will provide chemotherapeutic expertise for treatment of a group of patients not previously involved in such drug trials. We will also serve as a source of information and education on neoplastic disease and chemotherapeutic agents for the medical students and medical and surgical house staffs at the E.J. Meyer Memorial Hospital.